bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 155
う 、 われる 、ヒーローの |romaji= Sukuu Hito, Sukuwareru Hito, Hīrō no Shozai |cover= Chronostasis Eraser Head |volume= 17 |pages=16 |date= October 7, 2017 |issue= 45, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 75 |previous= Chapter 154 |next= Chapter 156 }} う 、 われる 、ヒーローの |Sukuu Hito, Sukuwareru Hito, Hīrō no Shozai}} is the one hundred and fifty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In an isolated room, Hari Kurono tells the blindfolded Shota Aizawa that the Shie Hassaikai know all about him because his Erasure Quirk was a great reference during their research on Eri. Hari has immobilized Shota without killing him since there is value in letting him live and that Kai Chisaki is attracted to Quirk-erasing powers. Shota tries moving but Hari tells him it is useless because he has stabbed him with his Quirk, causing him to move slower than a snail. Chronostasis takes off his mask and reveals his face, showing that he has clock-needle like hair, which he can extend to attack his foes with and anything hit by them will have their movements slowed. Hari has hit Shota with the one hour hair hand and so his movements will be slowed for an hour. Hari admits that once Chisaki decides on something he will not stop and reveals that Eri is not the daughter of Chisaki but is related to the Shie Hassaikai's boss. Hari further comments that Chisaki is a man who will do anything and use everything for his objectives. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya charges at Chisaki using One For All 20%. Chisaki launches rock columns at Izuku and while he is able to dodge the first two, Izuku is hit by the third pillar. Izuku cracks the ground beneath him to make it more difficult for Chisaki to disassemble and reassemble the ground. Chisaki attacks Izuku with smaller rock columns. However, Izuku jumps into the air and knows that he cannot afford to waste time since his opponent can simply repair his damage and decides to finish the battle with a single blow to Chisaki's head in order to knock him out unconscious. Izuku does a somersault and uses Manchester Smash on Chisaki, which is a One For All empowered axe kick. However, Chisaki dodges Izuku's Manchester Smash. Chisaki mocks Izuku's movements because he is straight forward and predictable. Izuku tries jumping out of harms way but is hit by Chisaki's stone column. In the hallway, the damaged and tired Mirio Togata wills himself onward to take Eri to safety. However, Mirio's spirit is on the verge of tearing apart and he falls down and although he is no longer bleeding, he cannot move his body. Mirio tells Eri that she needs to hide and wait for the others to come and find her. Back at the battle, Chisaki admits that when he uses his Quirk to disassemble objects it makes him suffer recoil. Izuku is barely standing up due to having been impaled by a small stone piece in his arm. Izuku is glad that he smashed the ground before since it reduced Chisaki's firepower and knows that Chisaki is desperate. Chisaki also admits that a human who refuses to give up is not to be made light of. Wanting to end this fight, a mouth appears on Chisaki's hand and asks if she wanted all this. In the hallway, Eri stops in her tracks and remembers being disassembled and reassembled by Chisaki's hands. Eri runs back to Chisaki and replies to him that she never wanted any of this. A shocked Izuku tells Eri that she needs to stay with Mirio. Chisaki, revealed to be using Shin Nemoto's Quirk, asks Eri if she thinks Izuku can overcome this situation by himself. Eri truthfully reveals that Izuku is not capable of doing so; Chisaki then asks her what she must do to resolve this situation, to which Eri replies that she must return to him and in exchange, Chisaki must fix everything back to normal. Chisaki agrees that only she must be hurt since it will be easier on everyone else. Chisaki taunts Izuku by telling him that his hopes in Mirio have been dashed and that his actions to rescue Eri was a cruel choice to do to Eri and because of that, he is unwanted. A barely conscious Sir Nighteye still believes that Mirio should have inherited One For All and that the future he has seen in which Eri will not be rescued, Chisaki will escape and both him and Izuku will be killed. Izuku gets up and yells that even though its none of his business, Eri was crying and no one will have to die because he will save her. Suddenly, the ceiling begins collapsing and Ryukyu, Uravity, and Froppy come dropping in, which shocks Izuku. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 155 fr:Chapitre 155